Metering devices are required in the beverage or food industries, for example.
Both a desired liquid volume and a defined filling speed are required to be precisely adjustable here.
It is known to measure flow rates with the aid of sensors such as, e.g., an impeller wheel.
When the fluid to be metered is a mixture of liquid and gas, the running properties of the sensor are impaired by the gas and, thereby, the measured values are falsified, which results in that a desired amount of fluid can not be reliably metered.